All I Ever Wanted was Reid
by FredsForeverFanGirl
Summary: All I ever wanted was to be normal, to not be a witch, for Ki not to have died. All I ever wanted was to be William and Evelyn's biological daughter, to be Caleb's sister instead of Harry's. But mostly, all I ever wanted was Reid Garwin.HP/Covenant cross
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so recently I watched The Covenant and now, well, I can't seem to get it out of my head. So I'm starting a new story. This story. I hope you enjoy!**

**IF you haven't watched the Covenent, the first male desendents of five familys (Danvers, Garwin, Parry, Simms, and Putnum though now Pope) have a Power. This Power gives them a tast at 13 and they "asend" or grow to full power at 18. At 18 the Power becomes addicting, and the person with the Power starts to age physically age beyond there years the more they Use. The Book of the Damned is a book that holds records of the Covenant of Silence as they refer to them selves as. The current covenant though only has four families. The Putnum line of decendetry was believed to have died out during the Salem witch trials.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

So how should I explain this? Well I'll start from the beginning.

I was born at the worst time possible. The day of my birth, Halloween, marks the date of my parents' deaths. I'm a Potter. Harry Potter's little sister, to be exact.

The day I was born, I'd been passed over to my Aunt and Uncle's family for "safe keeping". Or more along the lines of Sirius's sister, Evelyn Black-Danvers, came and collected me out of the ruble of my nursery, the room adjacent from Harry's, five minute's before Lord Voldemort's arrival because her Seer friend had had a bad feeling and forced her to kidnap me for "a short while". The only people two know had been Dumbledore and Sirius, the only other two people to know of my existence.

Oh, and did I mention that William Danvers III is my biological mother's half brother. Yeah, that helps. So I grew up in the Danvers mansion with Caleb being more like a brother than a cousin (he's 22 months older than me). Anyways, I've always known that they aren't my parents biologically, but they were in every other meaning of the word. And with them came a super cool, super big sort of extended family of non-relatives.

I am William's little, Evelyn's china doll, and Caleb's little sister whom me had OPB syndrome because of (overprotective-brother syndrome). Pogue Parry is my mechanic friend. He had OPBS, too. Tyler Simms's my best friend, the person who understands. And Reid Garwin…well we've always had a complex relationship (which I refer to as sexual-tension now). He's been a lot of my firsts: my first kiss (I was 4 and had made a bet with an evil child in my class); my first boyfriend (it was a 45 minute relationship that ended after Caleb found out when I was 9); and of course the big first after he gave me a promise ring (but we won't talk about this now).

Anyways, I had a good child hood. A great one, really, something that is better than…well…everyone's. The only problem that interfered with it was the Power. William would be 30 and look 40 or look 50 at 35. It was weird. Reid's dad died of old age before ever reaching 40; Pogue's dad disappeared leaving him to be the man of the house at 11. Tyler had the only functional home life. His dad had died before he could have remembered him and he had his uncle to fill the void. My dad had to explain the Power to all four of them and then continued to inform me about it, as well.

But still, my childhood was nothing to complain about.

Unlike Harry, I knew about the wizarding world. My mom (Aunt) was a pureblood.

Unlike Caleb, I could go to a wizarding school. He was a warlock not a wizard. His magic was addictive, mine wasn't. Isn't

Unlike the Weasley's, money was never an object. I lived in the Muggle world, there weren't any prejustices holding my family back unlike the "blood traitor" thing.

Unlike Draco, my parents enjoyed spending time with me.

I could get away with anything. Before Hogwarts, my teachers let me get away with my pranks if only because of my name. Being a Danvers, and more precisely William's "little Princess", gave you power over people. Or maybe it was that they all pitied me. I had many…um…issues in the health department. I won't emphasize for now.

My perfect life came crashing down when Harry became involved in it, though. The Muggles never suspected that I wasn't indeed a Danvers because of my black hair and green eyes, features similar to William. I'm mean: his eyes were the same as my moms, the same as mine, Caleb's, and Harry's. My hair, a trade mark of not only the Potter family but the Black family as well gave me a similarity to Evelyn. And, considering the Black family and the Potter family were related like most pureblooded families, however distantly, gave my face a similar shape to that of mom's (Auntie's). There was never a question as to my relation to them. But at Hogwarts, people could see the similarities between Harry and I. Though they might not have outright assumed that we were siblings, people could tell we were related, if not closely. But what probably caught them up was the name. Danvers. To them I couldn't possibly be a Potter. And when my dorm mates saw the pictures of me and Caleb or me and my family, they simply stopped questioning it.

Of course Harry knew. Dumbledore had told him. And so Ron and Hermione knew as well. And so slowly Ginny, the Twins, and more knew as well. They knew what I wanted to keep on the down low. And I hated it. And the to top it off, my best girl friend, Ki, died of leukemia the Christmas break of my first year.

I began to hate Hogwarts. I had two friends to keep me sane, letters from home, and that was it. That was all I needed. I became the quiet prankster. All cold-case pranks lead back to me, though not many knew this. I was the quiet child. Why would I do such a thing?

Harry watched my comings and goings and would follow me around trying to talk to me but that wasn't something I wanted to do.

I was young, a brat, and I wanted to go home and stay there.

I was unapproachable.

Who would have thought they would all be proven wrong?

First year, I met Shawn and Seb (Chantal, pronounced Shawn-tell, and Sebastian) Everson. They were my best friends. Shawn's a Gryffindor and Seb's a Slytherin, both polar opposites, probably the best and worst twins ever, and argue constantly. Their chosen houses tell you that. They're my best friends.

Together we laugh at people, get in spontaneous fights, mock each other, hold co-ed sleepovers, and all the other things best friends do.

You know what happened, people got petrified, I did too, Ginny got taken to the chamber, and Golden boy number two (because Caleb's number one, and apparently I don't like putting an 'm' in number) saved the day with.

But I can't really start there, now can I?

How about we start with whom I am. Well, I'm Adrian Nicole "Shakespeare" Danvers. And considering the four boys I grew up with, my chosen House shouldn't surprise you, but I'll let you guess. The Muggles outside of the Covenant are under the belief that I've been at a prestigious art school. I grew up being taught by some of the most highly recommended tutors in America and the UK because of my health conditions. And… I'm a prankster that, if I ever wanted to, could become the world's best (or is it worse?) criminal mastermind with the way I cover my tracks. But maybe some more information will be nesasary.

So here goes nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

In my infancy, doctors discovered several things: (1) I was epileptic, and though my secures weren't always the uncontrollable movement, I did have frequent secures though most of the time they were small and just a lapse in time I'd miss; (2) At the age of five, I was attracted by and animal one day when Caleb and I had been playing hide-and-go-seek, and the wizard doctors came to the conclusion that it had to have been a were-wolf after three closely related illnesses that weren't exactly illnesses around the time of the full moon (and before you ask, no I'm not a werewolf. I just get sick as the full moon nears); and (3) I had low blood sugar and low blood pressure, resulting in fainting if I didn't have enough protein and a slower pulse.

Anyway, I wasn't the healthiest of kids, and that resulted in few sports I could participate in. Soccer, softball, tennis, basketball, and many more sports involving a ball and the need of constant focus were…a little to dangerous for my attention span. So I took up ballet, a dance that didn't need constant movement nor did it involve a ball. It's also easy to improvise and fix a mistake. Music was another thing that I did. While I didn't perform on stage, or to the general public, I could write music with ease, something my mom and her friends enjoyed listening to even with my lapses. And though I mostly stuck to the quieter instruments (the string instruments, the flute, the piccolo, and the clarinet) I could also play percussion, if only to piss Caleb of when I woke him up from afternoon naps.

But art and drama were my favorites. They had only few rules and I could be as creative as I wanted.

Between taking me to my lesions, Caleb to swim, and the both of us to school, well I wouldn't be surprised if my parents were glad to have a chauffer. I also had a nanny with medical training that was with me constantly.

Any who…

By the time I was three, I could read and write. At five, I could speak three different languages besides American, English, Canadian, and Australian. Those languages happened to be French, Italian, and Chinese. Of course thoughts were the prominent languages spoken in my household and I heard them just as much as I heard English.

And so my mom had me sit with her, Mrs. Parry, Mrs. Garwin, and Mrs. Simms, when they'd come over and after I'd tired of the boys' games, and learn etiquette. All I learned was a bunch of stuff I didn't find important and which girls take after their mothers. Most importantly, I got to realize, I'd have rather been born a boy because then, none of this would have mattered.

Anyways, it was about then that my ballet teacher decided that I needed to learn to Ball room dance.

And what type of person would I be if I didn't show you little snippets of my child hood? So come over here to the pensive, and lean into it a little…Come on, it won't bit you (I hope). And here we go…

~Flashback~

"Hey, André, what'cha doing?" Reid asked, sneaking up on me as I waltzed with my Pit Bull, Hades, who was surprisingly good at ballroom dancing.

"The waltz," I answered, trying to focus on my steps.

"Well…shouldn't you be doing it with a person not a dog?" he asked, looking from me to Hades.

"Well sure… But daddy's not home from work yet and Caleb's at swim. And Gorman is working on something for mommy," I explained to him. One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four…

"Well then, how about you show me how to waltz and then I'll waltz with you?" Reid suggested, already pushing Hades out of the way.

"Well then," I told him sternly, " your arms go like this." I took his hands, placing one on my hip and the other in my hand. "And you move like this"

I spent all of the next twenty minutes showing how to dance. And then I got feed up with leading.

"You know, your supposed to be leading, not me," I told him.

"Well I don't know how to dance as well as you, so you'll have to lead," Reid responded.

"Well if I'm going to lead, you'll have to be the girl, because the boys the one that leads," I snapped at him.

"I don't want to be no stinkin' girl!" He shouted.

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" I asked, angered.

"Girls don't now how to do anything," Reid told me.

Of course at 5 years old, I had not mastered the art of bitch slapping. So I settled for the next best thing. The oldest move in the book, the "lady like" thing to do. I stomped on his foot with class, wishing I was wearing a pair of my mothers high-heeled stilettos, and thought about spitting on him.

Only before I could (and get away with it), I heard clapping behind me and turned to see my father leaning against the door frame.

"Daddy!" I yelled, turning my back on Reid, and running into my 32 year old (40 year old looking) father's arms.

My dad grabbed me and through he up into the air before sitting me on his hip.

"Reid was being mean," I whispered in the manner of a little kid: cupping the ear and whispering loudly.

"Well then you did well, my little princess," my father replied. The he turned to face Reid. "Mr. Garwin, I think your mother's waiting for you downstairs."

Reid, now wide eyes and scarred, nodded before sprinting out of my room.

"Now, mommy's told me you need a dance partner?" my father asked me, setting me down.

~End of Flashback~

I got Hades when I was three. He went everywhere with me. He could tell when I was having a secures and would get Calpinura, my nanny. He slept in my bed, and he was a trained guard dog. He would alert the staff of people braking in, or in some cases, breaking out. The only people who'd get past him was Reid and Pogue, whose' parents didn't have the best relationship ever. Both wound up in my bed nine times out of ten.

We'd gotten Hades because of the sleeping disorder that lead to me going to bed in my room and waking up in some one else's with no conscious knowledge of how I got there. Said disorder lead to my room being two rooms divided by two walk in closets. But still, Reid, Pogo, and I had some fun nights growing up.

~Flashback~

Reid had come ten minutes before Pogue. I was 10 and we'd been playing poker before Pogo had so crudely interrupted us. I collected three bags of skittles, two starburst sticks, and 5 packs of red vines for my winnings and Reid snatched back the bag of twislers that I'd won from him, exchanging it for his collection of hard candies.

"Pogo, you want us to deal you in?" Reid asked shuffling the cards.

"I don't play poker…with you two cheaters," Pogue laughed, pulling his jacket off, and flopping down on my black and white bed.

"Aw, ruin our fun, P man. Ruin our fun," I mumbled.

"So what other form of embarrassment shall we use on the Pogo stick, madam Shakespeare?" Reid asked me devilishly. For a minute or two, Reid and I just looked at each other, smiling devilishly, already knowing what we wanted to do.

"Truth or Dare, all dares will be written down to do tomorrow," I told Pogue, turning away from Reid.

"Fine," he mumbled as I grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and climbed on to the bed between Pogue and Reid and Hades lay on my other bed.

"So, since your supposed to be gentleman, we'll go by the Gentleman's law," I told them both once we were comfortable. "Lady's first. So Pogue, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he muttered.

"So, who's this girl you like?" I asked.

"Kate," he replied in a whisper. Reid snickered, but I, on the other hand, gasped.

"Kate Tunney?" I asked shocked, to which he nodded. "You'd be a cute couple."

"So, Reid, Truth or Dare?" Pogue asked, still blushing because of my comment.

"Dare, 'cause I'm not a sissy like you," Reid replied, with his genuine smart-ass smirk.

"Kiss Dree," Pogue commanded, smirking right back at the blond. Reid's jaw dropped, and he looked from Pogue to me and back to Pogue. "Innless your…scarred."

"Fine!" Reid whisper/yelled. And then he took my chin, and turned my head so that I was no longer glaring at Pogue and instead looking right up at him. And then he kissed me.

I'd kissed Reid before, back when I was four and Tyler had dared me to. But this time it was…better. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say my hormones had jumped from a ten year olds to a teens. The kiss…was amazing, and all to soon, it was over.

"Well, Book of the Damned," we both gasped when it was over.

"Pogo, T or D?"

~End of Flashback~

That night was…incredible. I can't describe it any other way. So how about we move onward in my life.

Halloween has always been my favorite holiday. Being little kids in a very large gated community had it's advantages. The boys and I had the ability to run around for hours. And so by the time we'd all get back to my house we'd be uber-tired and have a 50 lb load of sweets. The other advantage: the neighbors got the good stuff and the big stuff to put into our bags.

The costumes were fun too. Considering our moms were all best friends, as were our dads, we were constantly together, which probably was the biggest elements that lead us to isolate our selves. We were best friends, and always there for each other. We never needed anyone else.

But costume shopping was one of the many things we participated in doing together.

~Flashback~

I was 11. It was the last Halloween I'd be spending in Ipswich. And I needed the coolest costume.

As an infant, I was piglet. Caleb was Pooh, Reid was the Rabbit, Tyler was Tigger, and Pogue was Eore

At 2, I was a lion. We were all African animals, Tyler was a zebra, Pogue was an elephant, Caleb was a cheetah, and Reid, much to his distaste, was a hipo.

At 3, I was a Tinker Bell, Caleb was Peter Pan, and the other boys were Lost Boys. Our parents dressed up as pirates, and my daddy was Captain Hook.

At 4, I was a ballerina. The boys were pro-athletes.

At 5, I was Sleeping Beauty. Pogue was the prince, and Caleb, Tyler, and Reid were the fairy women.

At 6, I was a princess if the Renaissance and Tyler was my prince. The other three were knights, and our parents played the role of commoners.

At 7, I was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Caleb was the Mad Hater, Tyler was the rabbit, Pogue was the Mad March, and Reid glared as he walked around as the mouse in the teapot.

At 8, I went as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. Caleb was the wizard, Tyler was the lion, Pogue was the scarecrow, and Reid was the heartless tin man.

When I was 9, we all went as demi-gods with orange "Camp Half-Blood" T-shirts.

And at 10, I dressed up as an X-man. And of course, so did the boys.

So this year I had to come up with something entirely knew, something grand.

Reid, Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, and I ran through the Party City, trying desperately to find _something_, anything. And then it came to me.

We'd go as a Rock Band. Black clothing, instruments, a bunch of fake tattoos, and outrageous hair styles, and we'd be set.

And come Halloween, we were dressed as exactly that.

"I want to be the singer!"

"Let me play the guitar!"

"Why do I have to be the dumb manager?"

I was the lead singer. Reid was dresses as the drummer, drumsticks and all. Pogue and Caleb were guitarist. And Tyler, much to his own disappointment, was our "faithful" manager. Caleb wanted to be in my spot, and Pogue wanted Reid's. Reid and I, though, could care less.

"I want a new role!"

"Why does Reid get the drums?"

"Why can't I be in the band?"

I placed my hands over my ears and screamed as loud as I could. Unfortunately, one of my mom's favorite vases broke. "Caleb, look at what you've done! Now that I have your attention, I would like to go Trick-or-Treeting already."

"Before you go…what happened to my vase?" my mom question as she walked into the room. "Never mind. Anyway, Ki will be joining you four this evening, so you had better be on your best behavior."

~End of Flashback~

Ki had never gone trick or treating with us before. She'd never participated at all. Her parents wouldn't allow her to. I should have noticed then that something was wrong. I'd seen her bruises and thought nothing of it; she _was_ a klutz after all and had always bruised easily. I should have noticed how she got tired faster or how all the adults looked at her sadly. I should have noticed her lose of weight or how she saw the doctor more often then usual or the new scares. But I didn't. I believed her new fashion of wearing wigs was just a phase.

I was too wrapped up in thinking about Hogwarts to see the change in my friend. I didn't notice how I'd see less and less of her. I should have noticed what with her good-bye to me as I said good-bye before leaving for London and, with it, Hogwarts.

"_I'm going to miss you, Adree. Don't cry for me, make new friends. Wright me letters, everyday, and tell me what it's like. I'll treasure them, I sear." And them she pulled out a necklace. It was_

_Pendant necklace with a crystal heart shaped pendant, a Rope chain design with clip clasp fastening. "Don't miss me when I'm gone from your life. But never give up on true love. Never settle because you couldn't find the right one."_

"_But what if it take all my lfe to find the right one?" I whined._

"_Then it's a lifetime worth waiting. Promise me you'll wait, A. Promise me." She told me sternly._

"_Why?" I asked, pouting._

"_Because I know you. You never wait for anything," she teased._

"_Fine. I promise to wait for true love, whatever the consequence may be. But only because I want to prove you wrong."_

I haven't taken it off since except to clean it or to shower. I placed my "True love waits" ring on the chain, too. After Ki died, I promised my self that sex would be another thing I'd wait for.

Ki and I had met through dance classes. Our friendship was…instant. It's hard, somedays. And other days…I'd rather not say.

Well that's enough for today, let's get onto happier things.

* * *

~Flashback~

I'd used to think castles were only for only for royals and rich people…like my family. And then I saw Hogwarts. And to think, I thought Spencer Academy was huge.

Anyway, me being me, decided that it wasn't fun enough to ride in a boat across the Black Lake. So I screamed and faked a secure. Needless to say, the other five riders in my boat…er, jumped ship into the lake that supposedly has a giant squid inside. Needless to say, I was laughing my ass of the rest of the ride. And when I got out of the boat, a small blond ran up to me and started bouncing excitedly. Now, she's probably my height so I admit to being short.

"Ohmyfattypants!" she squealed. "Gosh, I've been wanting to do something like that to my brother since ever." And then she sealed again before throwing herself at me and hugging me senseless. "Oh my…were are my manners. I'm Chantal. But call me Shawn or I'll sneak into your dormitory at night and no one will be the wiser."

"Adrian Danvers. And I normally would guess that threat would mean you'd try killing me, but your more likely to terrorize my wardrobe or, in my case, steal my cloths and wear them during the summer," I teased. She looked at me shocked, eyes widened. Then a large smile grew onto her face.

"Ohmyskinnyjeans!" She squealed. "Gosh, are you like a Seer or something? Oh we are going to be best friends."

"All right Shorty," I mused, smirking.

"Cool MFH," she commented. After receiving was questioning look from me, she explained "Midget from Hell."

"Sweet," I replied, thinking of the possibilities.

"I hate you," a soaked brunet guy who'd been in my boat told me as he walked up. He then threw an arm lazily around Shawn's shoulder and extended a hand out for me to shake. "Sebastian Everson. Seb for short. Tinker Bell, hear, is my twin."

"Adrian Danvers, a lawyers kid," I told him shaking his hand.

"And I won't sue you," he commented, jokingly. "But seriously, these are Italian leather shoes you just ruined."

"Well, if I've learned anything in life, it's that if you can buy one pair, I'm sure you can buy another," I told him. "I grew up with an older brother and three guys who are around constantly. The whole trying to make me think your gay buy complaining about your shoes being ruined thing doesn't work on me. Nice to see some one try though."

"And to think, I thought I'd get to see you naked sometime soon. Shucks," he joked and the three of us laughed together.

By the time we entered the Great Hall, we were thick as thieves (a possible career path for the three of us). Professor McGonagall started calling out names as we schemed. I wasn't paying attention until my name was called.

"Danvers, Adrian!"

"What? You called. Oh…" I skipped over to the stool, and sat down elegantly.

The hat, evidently, was an inch off my head when it shouted a loud "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table broke into applause though I could still hear the soft mummers of people gossiping about my sorting. Evidently I didn't listen much more, only to hear Shawn's sorting, as I stared longingly at the platters, which would probably give me the food I wanted so dearly.

"Adrian…Adrian…Hey!" Shawn whispered in my ear trying to gab my attention. I refused until I saw the food appeared.

"Yeah?" I asked, piling the mouthwatering food onto my plate.

"So food is your ultimate weakness, I see. Same as my brother and most boys. Considering the fact you grew up with four boys, I'm not surprised," she smirked. "You could tell I was a shoping fanatic with out so much as giving me a look over, and I can tell you're the type of girl who doesn't take anyone's crap and can beat up some one twice your size."

"How?" I asked, skeptical of her correctness.

"Four boys, presumably older, is a lot to put up with. You have to be tough to deal with them," she told me, winking. "Your probably the type of person who pranks people quietly to. You've learned how to frame other people."

That presumption wasn't something I was going to argue with.

~End of Flashback~

_Dear Ki,_

_Letter #1_

_Hogwarts is great. I can't say the same for Harry Potter, he's sort of like a mini (but worse) Caleb. Only Harry gets in trouble constantly with out even trying. I don't see how we're related other than the similarity's in the looks department. And before you ask, no I haven't gotten a detention, though I don't think I will._

_There's these two guy's, Fred and George, who are hard core pranksters. I like them already and I haven't so much as said "hi" to them yet. But the pranks they do…god I wish I'd thought of some of their pranks. Then there's Shawn, who is by the way a girl. She and I were instant friends. We're dorm mates. Oh and I'm a Gryffindor! Anyways Shawn is a mega shopaholic. The first thing she did before unpacking was ransack my luggage._

_I miss you terribly, and I know you said not to but I do. I miss all of you. I swear to god I'll see you at Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_Dear Ki,_

_Letter #16_

_What's up girly? You never responded back to the last fifteen or so letters I wrote, what's going on with you? Surly you've had time considering I sent the last one a month ago, and none of my letters are consistent._

_Anyways, something weird is going here at Hogwarts. It started with Filch's cat and now students have been petrified. I'm worried for not only my safety but also the schools. It's times like this I miss having Hades around. It sucks that the school won't let him stay hear. I miss him and from what Caleb has said, he misses me, too._

_Shawn and I are almost inseparable, but so are she and her twin, Seb. And I loathe Seb. We argue constantly, and we've gotten into a couple of fistfights, too. Truth is, he's a suck ass, scumbag from Slytherin. I…do not wish him well. Since to boat incident, he's died my hair pink (the worst color ever, but you knew that), I've given him a swirly (flushing his face was exhilarating!), he almost murdered Mr. Tedders, I stole his underwear and made them mysteriously show up all through the day, and he handed my bras out for twelve sickles each. I then pickpocket him and made a super-super-super-super secret stash of the good stuff as well as getting new more frilly bras and underwear sets. Mom would be disappointed but more for the amount of candy I have hidden then the pick pocketing._

_I've been putting all my efforts into Seb so I haven't been big in the prank department so far. You might be proud. Might, if your even getting these letters, much less reading them._

_Sorry I can't write more,_

_Sincerely,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_Dear Ki,_

_Letter #35_

_I'm dead scarred. The Weasly chick is acting totally mysterious, and completely out of it. She's gone as far as acting un-Weasly-ish. More kids have been attacked and… I could have sworn I saw a giant snake tail slither down a hallway last night. I'm shitting my pants hear, Ki. I miss you and the guys terribly. I want to go home. It's almost December now and… I don't know how much more of this I can handle. God, I feel like a Jew running the Germans._

_Oh and I had a blackout in Charms so bad I fell to the floor uncontious. I had to tell Shawn about… well you know what._

_I have homework that's going to last me till midnight so… well you know the deal._

_Love you like a sister,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_P.S. Seb and I have finally gotten over our differences, we're friends know. Write me, will you!_

_Oh God Ki,_

_I'm losing it here. I… Oh yeah._

_Letter #97_

_I feel like I'm in a bad Steven King book, well bad for me, good for the reader. I can't sleep at night because I'm too freaked out. My epileptic fits are more periodic and the position of the moon isn't helping one bit. God it two weeks I've gone from Letter 35 to Letter 97._

_Shawn isn't helping. She's pureblood nobility and fells like she has nothing to be scarred of. Seb's even worse, and I'm starting to hate his guts again._

_I'm scarred, Ki. I…am on the verge of running away from this place crying for my mommy._

_If you could just write me, Ki… Just one letter…_

_Oh for the love of God, I going to puke…_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_To my best friend, Adrian Nicole Danvers,_

_I'm so so sorry._

_Ki Nickels_

* * *

**_Please Reveiw_**


	3. Chapter 3

**End of Last Chapter**

_To my best friend, Adrian Nicole Danvers,_

_I'm so so sorry._

_Ki Nickels_

**Okay, so this is important! I'm changing Adrian's birth day to May 6****th**** so Caleb and the boys aren't quiet two years older than her. And in Muggle school, she skipped a grade so she would have been in their grade.**

**Enjoy the story!**

That letter was a mystery to me, and as I sat in the Great Hall one morning, a week before Christmas break, it consumed my every thought.

"So, Seb and I are going to meat our parents in Paris before going with them to our lodge in Brussels, and so I'll be spending the break shopping and I was wondering if you wanted anything," Shawn spoke from across the table.

"Huh… Oh, sure! Yeah like a scarf or something. Oh, leather gloves!" I told her. She laughed, rolling her eyes at my love for anything leather.

"Albus Dumbledore," an older voice spoke from the entrance of the Great Hall. I turned to see Gorman standing there and knew immediately that something had happened. Or I was in a shit load of trouble. I'd guess the later.

"Gorman, my old friend it's been ages," Dumbledore greeted my family's care taker. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Gorman walked the front and quietly conversed with his "old friend" before passing Headmaster a letter and turning around. He looked over the room, his eyes landing on me, and walking out of the Great Hall. As he passed me he gave me his signature "you're coming with me" look.

I shot out of my seat, following him with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Your…things have already been taken to the house. And it is my job to take you home," he told me not turning around once.

"Why? There's still a weak of school left." I wondered.

"Something has happened and your mother thought I'd be in everyone's best interest if you returned home earlier than planed."

**~Three days later~**

When I returned home, I was…I was told that Ki had…had had leukemia and had…died. I couldn't stop crying for a very long time. Come her funeral, I still hadn't stopped crying.

Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb had tried comforting me, but Reid was the only one who had been able to. Reid stayed with me the whole time, and I basically clung to him.

Come the funeral, I had just about run out of tears. No more came.

I wore an outfit that showed my already defined cures. It was winter, and snowy, but my dress was a black satin mini dress with a ruffled hem, a sweetheart neckline, a dropped waist, tulle layers at hem, a zip fastening through back and is fully lined in silk-blend georgette by D&G, and I wore Marc Jacobs eyelet-embellished flat leather boots. I wore a trench coat and carried an Alexander McQueen clutch. My accessories consisted of a silver-plated pewter elasticized spiked cuff with Swarovski crystal embellishment, a sterling silver plated multi-strand pearl necklace with hand-sewn jet silk ribbon and hand-set glass and resin mix, Rosa Damasca ruthenium-plated earrings, black crystal filigree flower and butterfly crystal brooch, a pearl flower chain belt, a square onyx and diamond webbed ring in 10K white gold, a pearl brass bracelet, and a blackened silver lace bracelet.

Reid eyed me from the bottom of the stairs, but as he took in my outfit, his eyes widened beyond belief.

"…." Reid stammered some nonsense, almost speechless before composing then selves. "You…look…stunning. You're eleven, and I am…finding that very hard to believe."

"Fess up, Garwin. You have the hots for a almost twelve year old," I teased.

"What ever, Danvers. You still have a couple of months to go"

_Dear Ki,_

_Letter #98_

_I know your dead. I watched your casket get lowered into the ground, and then cover your grave. But…I can't help but write to you. I won't send these that would only prove to everyone that I've gone off the deep end. I'll probably leave these at your grave when I get back for the summer._

_I miss you, though you told me not to. But I can't forget you, Ki. We've known each other since we were five. You were my first girl best friend. Remember when we coated the dance floor in oil and watched as the rest of our dance class tried staying balanced? Or when we terrorized my Spanish tutor? I know you told me to forget you, but… this is more like a diary. One that I don't have to fell like a good girl to write. You know me, only good girls write in diaries because only good girls have time, and I refuse to since to the Weasly chicks level._

_I'm back at Hogwarts. If that's what you what you want to talk about, but I have something juicer._

_Reid has the hots for me. And I've…been in love with him since I was six. But Reid's the type of guy who if my pencil sharpener had a skirt I'd have to hide it from him. _

_Something's wrong with the Weasly chick. I can tell. She's not acting like…a regular person. She'll sneak out of the dorms at night, thinking she's not being watched. And I dout that she's whore enough to be sneaking into the guys dorms. _

_I told Shawn about it. I think we'll follow her out tonight._

_Go to go,_

_Miss you terribly,_

_Adrian N. Danvers._

_Dearly departed Ki,_

_Letter #99_

_I know that months have passed since the event, but it still feels like it happened just hours ago. But to me it did._

_Shawn and I followed _Ginny _only to have Seb join us in our pursuit._

_And then the shit started to go bad._

_We watched her kill the games keeper's rosters. We didn't follow her back immediately, too stunned for words. When we returned into the castle, we saw… Remember the giant snake tail I told you I saw? Well we saw it again…in a mirror. And…Seb is pathetic. He screamed like a little girl and the snake turned. And we ran. Only we were still looking into the mirror, like morons, and the last thing I remember is a set of yellow eyes. _

_Needles to say, there are just some things you can't go through with out becoming friends over. So Seb and I have become closer, but we'll still probably fight like cats and dogs._

_And when they un-petrified me, Harry was with Granger. I felt no connection to him before, but I'm kind of sad. His supposed to be my brother, and he hasn't ever cared._

_Anyways, I'm too tired to write more._

_Eventfully,_

_Adrian N. Danvers._

_Oh my Ki,_

_I could totally hyperventilate right now! Reid was…different all today. He could barly speak in coherent sentences to then he just asked me to be his date to Tyler's mom's weding. I, of course, said (more like squealed) yes. I'm so happy right now._

_Got to go get rid of some energy,_

_So happy,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_P.S. Letter #115_

"Thank you for letting me escort your daughter, Mr. Danvers," I herd Reid tell my dad as I slid on my white flats. My dress was lavender and cut off before the knee, and my jewelry was all heart shaped. My nails were painted the same color as my dress and I had a purple scarf and a lace umbrella. And sunglasses.

As I placed my headband on, I could hear two distinctly different footsteps coming towards my room. I turned in time to see my father and Reid come into the room. My dad looked closer to 60 than to his actual age, and Reid was his normal blond self only in a tux and missing his usual fingerless gloves. So I guess Reid wasn't his normal self at all.

"My, my, my…" my dad whispered with a smile on his face as he looked at me.

"You look beautiful, Miss Danvers," Reid told me, walking up and offering me his hand. I took it and he raised mine to his lips, kissing my knuckle gently.

"And you, Mr. Garwin, are looking quiet handsome in that monkey suit," I told him, blushing for the first time in years.

"Well," my father mused, "if I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn we have a wedding to get to."

At the wedding

Reid and I sat with Caleb and Pogue during the ceremony. We were the quietist any one of us had been in a while (well minus Professor Binns's class). Tyler was up towards the front of the aisles with his family.

During the reception, the five of us sat at a table with my parents, Mrs. Garwin, and Pogue's family.

"May I have this dance?" Reid asked me after we had eaten.

"Why, of course, kind sir," I replied, giving him my hand.

He pulled me out to the dance floor, and we danced for awhile with out talking. After the sixth song came on, I started to snicker.

"What's so funny, A?" Reid asked me looking at me puzzled as we waltzed.

"The last time we waltzed together, you wouldn't lead, we ended up fighting, I purposely stepped on your foot, and ran to my dad blaming it all on you," I explained. "Don't let that happen again, Mr. Garwin, your mothers around this time."

"Well I think you have it wrong, Miss Danvers. You _stomped_ on my foot," he teased.

"Like I said, don't let it happen again."

"Oh, I don't plan to."

_Dear Ki,_

_Letter #134_

_This summer was amazing. Tyler's mom married her late husband's brother, I danced the night away with Reid, and I got to spend the summer at home with family. It was awesome. Between having campouts in the back yard, picnics in the park, watching plays on Broadway, and having tea parties on the weekend, I'm going to miss all of it._

_We're going to have to fake dad's death this year. He's looking to old to be in his late thirties. I feel bad for him. He's not going to be able to go to Caleb's swim meets, or work, or even leave the house. He needs to stop using, but I know he won't. He was better this summer apparently. Not that mom's surprised. She thinks it was because I was around._

_Anyways, mom's brother escaped Wizarding Pirson. He's the first to have ever done so, too._

_They say he's out to murder Harry, but mom says the reporters have it wrong. She thinks he's innocent, as I've been raised to believe._

_This year is bound to be fun, but I still miss you terribly._

_I have to go pack. _The Hogwarts Express _leaves in five days, though I can wait unlike some people. I'm going to miss Ipswich._

_Love ya,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_


	4. Chapter 4

End of Last chapter

_Dear Ki,_

_Letter #134_

_This summer was amazing. Tyler's mom married her late husband's brother, I danced the night away with Reid, and I got to spend the summer at home with family. It was awesome. Between having campouts in the back yard, picnics in the park, watching plays on Broadway, and having tea parties on the weekend, I'm going to miss all of it._

_We're going to have to fake dad's death this year. He's looking to old to be in his late thirties. I feel bad for him. He's not going to be able to go to Caleb's swim meets, or work, or even leave the house. He needs to stop using, but I know he won't. He was better this summer apparently. Not that mom's surprised. She thinks it was because I was around._

_Anyways, mom's brother escaped Wizarding Pirson. He's the first to have ever done so, too._

_They say he's out to murder Harry, but mom says the reporters have it wrong. She thinks he's innocent, as I've been raised to believe._

_This year is bound to be fun, but I still miss you terribly._

_I have to go pack. _The Hogwarts Express _leaves in five days, though I can wait unlike some people. I'm going to miss Ipswich._

_Love ya,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

* * *

"I expect you to behave this year. No more fights with Sebastian, no more shit list's, and, for the sake of my sanity, please try to make friends with Harry. He's your brother and you'll regret never knowing him later on in life," my mom told me, cupping my cheeks in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. Tears were falling from her eyes as she gave me her last parental speech to me for the next school year. "Trust me. I have regretted not spending time with Regulars every day since his death. He was my baby brother and I never spent the time to get to know him. Get to know Harry."

"Yes, ma'am," I told her, trying to smile from with in her death clasp on my face.

"Oh god, my baby!" she cried, hugging me tightly.

"Evelyn Black, is that you?" some one behind me asked. I turned to see an older red haired man coming towards us with a look of awe on his face. Behind him were the five Weaslys from Hogwarts, Granger, a red headed woman, and Harry Potter.

"Oh my word, Arthur, it's been years!" my mother exclaimed hugging "Arthur". "And I thought you'd remember, it's Evelyn Danvers now. My son, Caleb is almost a year older then Harry."

"Does he attended Hogwarts?" the man asked.

"Oh no. He…um is home schooled. But Adrian, here, does. She's in your youngest child's year. Shares Ginny's dorm, in fact," my mother conversed. Arthur looked at me quizzically.

"The Potter's girl?" He asked, looking me over.

"Yes," I answered for myself.

"Why… Why haven't any of you talked about her?" Arthur asked, turned to his clan.

"Uh…"

"Well you know…"

"It's just…"

"We just…"

"…"

The whole group of them stammered their answer. None of them would fess up to our mutual dislike for each other.

"Harry's jealous that I got the family that loves me, your children envy that I'm not judged by the Slytherins for the way I was raise, and Granger…I mean Hermione either just goes with the group or she doesn't like that she is ridiculed for being raised in the Muggle world and yet the Slytherins just love to hang around with me," I answered wholesomely. Arthur looked astounded, while the student's all looked ashamed. "And you all need to know that I had no control over my upbringing," I addressed my fellow Gryffindors. "The Slytherins only like me because of my name. Danvers. It's powerful in the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Being a Danvers basically means your richer than almost all Wizarding families. I was raised differently. Money doesn't matter. Happiness does and I'm pretty high up on the happy scale."

By the time I shut up, the eight people in our little group were looking at me surprised.

"I'm a happy person. Smiling is over-rated. Just like friends." Evelyn laughed at my inside joke. Shawn in my shoulda-been-sister, Seb's my worst enemy and woulda-been-triplet, Tyler's my person (you'd have to watch Grey's Anatomy to understand but it's like the person you confined in, the person you go to), Pogue's my protector, Reid's my child hood crush, and Caleb's my brother in everything but blood. They're my best friends. I don't need anyone else, much less anything less.

"Your impossible, you know. Not that I expect anything less… Now go along to the bookstore already and buy whatever book meets your fancy, but I expect you to read your textbooks before you start reading for pleasure, Adrian. One last hug and you can go." And with that my mother pulled me into a tight-as-hell hug. "Alright, go. Remember, Gorman will be hear when you get done buying up Diagon Ally. And, no fraternizing with the Slytherins. Leave that for the school year!"

Upon my return to the tavern, I nearly ran strait into Mrs. Weasly.

"Oh, Adrian, dear. Would you be so kind as to join us for dinner?"

"Oh…um, it's very nice of you to ask, Mrs. Weasly, but Gorman and—"

"Adrian, I have a date with a lady friend tonight. Mrs. Weasly, Adrian would be honored to have to have dinner with you and your family," Gorman told the woman, sneaking up behind me.

"Exactly what he said," I commented, not wanting to sound ruder than I already had.

**~At Dinner~**

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasly," I said, as I pulled off my leather jacket, placed it on a chair, and soothing out the wrinkles in my Hello Kitty tank top before sitting down between Percy and Hermione. Of course, Hermione eyed every aspect of my wardrobe, namely the bullet belt, black skinny jeans, and studded black converse. I think the only thing she approved of was my bracelet and necklace.

"Oh, it's lovely to have you Adrian!" Mrs. Weasly replied, happily.

"So, what did you do over the summer?" Mr. Weasly asked me halfway into dinner.

"I learned Japanese, studied the art of origami, got a black belt in jujitsu, planed pranks with my partner in crime Reid, built a tree-house with the wonderfully over-protective Pogue, spent time with Caleb…learning, and trying to teach Tyler poker. Oh, and I had etiquette classes every Saturday," I told him, summing up my eventful summer. "My summer was very busy."

"You play pranks?" Fred (or was he George?) asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but mostly just on Muggles or Sebastian Everson," I answered.

"You study over the summer?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Well if I study over the summer, then, because of my photographic memory, I can focus my attention on other things, such as ways to get back at Seb or learning something not offered at Hogwarts, over the school year," I told the seventh year.

"Photographic memory?" Ron asked.

"It means that I can remember things to a greater equivalent than most people and I can remember it longer and I most likely won't need to read the book again," I replied.

"You read for fun?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, but mostly to practice my knowledge of different languages since most other kid at Hogwarts wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with me if I started talking in another language," I replied.

"And you play poker?" Harry asked.

"Quiet well actually, as well as most other card games. It's basically just taking the Skytherin's money," I told him.

"And you and that Slytherin bloke you and that other girl hang out with all the time?" one of the twins decide to ask me.

"He's my Draco Malfoy, only we get along because we are both forced to share his sister, the 'other girl'," I told the twin that asked the question.

"And that book you write in? The one you always write in?" Ginny asked.

"It's my Dear Ki journal. Letters to…someone I miss dearly. Personally, it's none of your business," I retorted.

The rest of dinner was mostly conversations with the twins on plans for pranks and stories of past pranks. When I came into the room I'd be sleeping in, I found a shaggy black dog on my bed. On who I recognized from stories my mother had told me.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Black."


	5. Chapter 5

End of Last Chapter

"_Well if it isn't Sirius Black."_

Chapter 5

_Dear Ki,_

_I found Sirius Black in my room tonight. It was…odd to say the least. So here's how the conversation went:_

"Sirius, I'm not going to sell you out to the Ministry. Hell I've been selling the Brits out to the American's since I started Hogwarts last year." I watched as Sirius turned back to his human form from his animagi.

"Adrian Potter? An Anti-Brit?" he wondered as if not believing that a Potter could go bad."Yes. But it's more of Adrian Danvers, American Reporter," I joked. "I report what is going on with the Ministry of Magic, what they're trying to cover up, their lies, and the things they are trying to hide from their people. Any sensible witch or wizard in America reads my columns like idiot Brits read Rita Skeeter's."

"One, your twelve, and you have a job, why? And two, 'idiot Brits'?" Sirius quizzed me.

"So what if I'm twelve, I'm probably smarter than you anyways. You should try reading some time, it might help that including if it's one of my articles. And I was raised an American. Old habits of looking down on the mother country really have not died. And Rita proves to be the reason why," I told him slowly, teasing him.

"Well Evelyn told me you'd be able to disguise me so I can get close to Harry?" He asked.

So now, I get to Transfigure Sirius into a Pit Bull and he will pose as my dog in Hogwarts. Hades would have, but as of resent, he is road kill. It was sad, I cried, I got over it, and I have a replacement getting trained over the school year. And I have tonight to train Sirius to be the perfect imposer of a sort of defense/disability-help dog. Great.

_Got to go train my brother's godfather on the how to's of being my dog._

_In your memory,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

**~At the Train Station~**

"Adrian!" Shawn yelled, stretching out my name and screaming it loudly as she ran at me like a mad woman.

"Shawn," I greeted, hugging her tightly as she flung herself at me. "Dude, what did I tell you about working out more? Your going to be the death of me some day, girly."

"I'm sorry Nico," Shawn apologies nonsincierly, using her personal nickname for me. Want to know how I know she's not sincere? Because she nearly made me a morning person by waking me up in the morning last year so I could work out with her (not that she gave me a choice). "But my parents are here and they really want to meet you, and…oh, who's this?"

"This is…Ares my new DDH dog," I introduced her to my D.O.G.—er Sirius.

"Come on!" she yelled, grabbing me and pulling me with her to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Adrian!"

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Danvers," her father said, shaking my hand.

"Oh we've heard so much about you from Chantal and Sebastian both." I was taken aback by her mother's statement. Apparently, my face showed that fact. "All good thinks, I promise."

"Well it's nice to meet you as well. It was great to be introduced, but the train is leaving soon, and I still have to get my trunk from Gorman, so I must be off," I apologized. I shook both of their hands once more before leaving to find my family's caretaker.

On the train, Shawn, Seb, and I were our usual selves. I slept most of the ride while Shawn looked through a fashion magazine for new clothing, Seb read a medical journal, and Sirius watched us intently as if waiting for us to spontaneously combust.

I slept through the train stopping but woke to the sound of screaming. It wasn't the screaming Harry would later recall but a scream that I had knowledge of the origin. Shawn. She'd herd the news about Harry and had screamed. Great.

"Shut the granny-panties up, Shawn!" I yelled, irritated. I don't like when people wake me up.

"She's been at it for five minutes," Seb told me. I wanted it to stop. Now. And I mean right now. But apparently, Shawn didn't see it my way. So I pulled out my iPod and cast a spell on it so it'd play aloud.

Of oures, Take It Off by Ke$ha, the last song I'd been listening to came on.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Seb and I had had a spaz dance as the music drowned out Shawn's screams. And half way through the song, she'd joined us in our dancing. And by the end of it, Sirius was jumping around with us and we laughed our ribs into breaking. Not seriously though. That would hurt.

"Aright, what's next?" Seb asked as we sat, panting for air, the spell already removed from my iPod

Shawn and I shared a look before turning back to him with wide grins on our faces. "I never!"

"Rules?" he asked as Shawn pulled shot glasses out of who know where and who knows why.

"You chose your liquor," his sister told him pulling out her surprising stash.

"Firewhisky," Seb called.

"Vodka," Shawn called.

"I have my choice in my bag," I told them pulling out a Sprite from my book bag. "I don't drink…yet."

"And Shawn refers to you as the fun one, why…" Seb said being an ass as usual.

"I'm sorry I want to get my first detention of the year sober. Sorry!" I shouted at him.

"I have never skinny dipped," Shawn started, cutting our impending argument. I pored some soda pop into my shot glass and drank. "Okay, I want details on this!"

"I was playing _Either, Or _with Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb over the summer and it was either lose my virginity at 12 or skinny dip. Reid's a dick sometimes but anyways you see which one I chose," I informed her. "I have never kisses a sibling.

"I hate you," Seb told me as he and Shawn drank their shots down. _That was a fun dare. Funny stuff…_ I thought giggling. " I have never…attended Muggle school."

"That's a sucky statement," I told him, drinking. He stuck his tong out at me.

"I have never had a boyfriend." I drank.

"I have never lost a game of poker." The twins drank.

"I have never played strip poker." Shawn and I drank, giggling. We Gryffindors have lots of fun with seventh years behind our brothers back.

"I have never damaged clothing." Seb and I drank, laughing at Shawn.

"I have never pissed in the dorm showers." Seb drank glaring at me.

"I've never pissed on some one." I drank laughing as Seb glared at me for the time I peed my pants on his lap once.

"I have never peed in a boat." Now Seb's glares where directed at his twin as he drank another shot.

Our game went on and on until Shawn was piss/puking drunk, and I learned just how well Seb could hold his liquor. I had to hide Shawn out in an empty class room until I got the password and I could take her up to our dorm and watch her pass out.

She would wake up in the morning to see a cup of coffee and two Advil on her bed side table, and her breakfast on my bed with a note.

S-

_I'm telling everyone you caught a cold last night. Sleep in._

_-A_

_P.S. I hope the hang over isn't to bad_

_Dear Ki,_

_Dementor's are at Hogwarts. How great is that? Sucky, I know. I learned somethings on the train. _

_I'm a heavy sleeper_

_Shawn can't handle lots of vodka_

_Seb can_

_Life is fun_

_I don't enjoy missing a meal_

_My dorm mates have not improved in personality or social traits over the summer._

_This school year will suck._

_Love you lots,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_Dear Ki,_

_Professor Lupin's is affected by the full moon as well, or so I hear from Shawn since I was sick the whole week. Shawn, Seb, and I have grown closer. Shawn's the mediator, Seb's the one who believes he has to protect both of us from every guy in the universe, and I'm the joker, the comedian. Or as Seb like's to call me, the con artist with the way I get people to do as I want. We switch tables constantly. Sometimes we'll be at the Gryffindor table, and other time's we'll be with the Slytherins, actually enjoying our meals with our nastier—funnier—peers._

_Harry and I talk. It's a start but…he doesn't know me like Shawn and Seb or even the Weasly twins who I prank with now. Ginny and I are closer than we were last year which doesn't mean much. At least we don't argue as much anymore. I study with Hermione sometimes when we'll be in the library together. She's cool. Smart too._

_Oh, and we'll have to fake my dad's death soon._

_There's so much on my mind right now and I have so much to do._

_I bid you farewell,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how was Christmas in the U.S. of A.?" Shawn asked as we sat in the Great Hall, the first meal here after break.

"Good. I happened to receive nine thousand dollars in cheeks, gift cards, and profits from my articles. I got some new Muggle stuff from my parents so I won't have to use owls anymore—"

"How? Why?" Seb wondered interrupting me. Rude. Seb is a rude little boy.

"There called a cell phone and a laptop, I'll explain later. Any way, I got a Gucci purse from one of my mom's designer friends, Tyler refilled secret secret stash, Pogue gave me some cool new graphic tees, Reid got me some new necklaces including one with a snake just because I keep telling him he's be a Slytherin and one with a big ruby heart, and Caleb got some games for me to play on my laptop." And I was finished!

"Wow," Shawn breathed. Seb rolled his eyes before getting up and leaving. Loser!

"And you?"

"I got scarves from all over the world, three new pairs of designer shoes, and a rubber snake." I laughed, having received the same thing from Seb. "Oh, and thanks for the self help books, I really needed something like them."

Basic Yoga Workouts for Dummies, English Grammar for Dummies, Beyond Basic Yoga for Dummies, and Pilates for Dummies were the four books I thought she'd like considering grammar was one of the things I fixed for her constantly and she'd been talking my ear off about how she wanted to learn Yoga and Pilates since school started.

"And I got your present for me. I loved the outfits by the way. Very much like you to make them and then threaten to murder me if I mix and match," I laughed.

"I loved what you got Seb by the way. The look on my parents face when they say the condoms and lube… I love you!"

_Dear Reid,_

_I was shocked that you were absent over Christmas. I got your present. Presents. Thanks, by the way. That was really thoughtful of you. _

_Anyway, Tyler told me something interesting. About you. And I know I'm only twelve (almost thirteen!) and this is probably none of my concern, but…are you really using girls like that? A new girl every week? That's sick. And it's low, even for you Reid._

_Maybe Shawn was right, and I shouldn't even like you the way I do. Did. It's disgusting, Reid. And I… I can't like you like that anymore. Your sick Reid, and I can't like someone who treats girls like conquests._

_And I thought Aaron Abbott was better than you. But apparently your both in the same league._

_-Adrian_

Second year past quickly, and before I knew it, we were faking my dad's death. Mom and Gorman made it look like he died in his car on the way home when it exploded. Authority's didn't even question it.

I got pulled out of Hogwarts during exams and instead took my exams in America. I cry the entire time of the memorial but people didn't seem to notice that they were tears of anger. Anger that dad would get addicted, that he'd leave me like this, that Reid had a new girl in his arms every week. I was angry that no mater how hard I tried, nothing seemed to make Harry and me like each other more. I was angry because of the sympathy everyone tried to give me. Ha! If only they knew the truth.

I couldn't bring my self to write to Ki, and instead focused all of my energy into writing. I'd write about news coulombs for _Wizardly Times_, _Witch Weekly_, _Twitch_, and _Witchy_. I sent letters to Shawn and Seb, and on occasion, one of the Weaslys. Fred and George and I kept contact pretty well, alerting each other of some of the pranks we'd pull.

Aside from writing, the pool was another of my focuses.

And that was where Reid found me one afternoon.

I was laying on my stomach on a beach blanket, laid out on a lounge chair, reading when he came and disturbed my peace.

"Why the hell are you avoiding me?" he whisper yelled at me.

"Why the bloody hell are you being a man-whore?" was my simple response.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked loudly. "Who the hell told you that? They're lying."

"Ha! Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me. Or anyone. The fact that you think he does amazes even me," I scoffed, flipping on to my back, and putting on my sunglasses.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "Adrian, I can explain—"

"Reid, I'm tired of your explanations. I've listened to them in the past and I'm tired of your BS. You shouldn't have screwed with my emotions and now your paying the price," I told him, returning to my reading. "I don't want any—"

"Adrian, I in love with you," he told me cutting my rant short. I was speechless as he continued. "I'm with so many different girls because I have to distract my self from the pain of not having you around."

"That's bull, Reid, and you know it," I laughed.

"Fine, maybe the last part, but I am in love with you," he told me lobbing his head back and forth. He leaned in to kiss me then, but I moved away.

"I want to tell you I love you, and feel like I mean it. I want to kiss you, and feel something. I want go be in public with you, and not have everyone smiling at us, like they have a clue what's going on. I want to sit next to you, and be able to talk. I want to hug you, and feel how I did before. I want to go out with you, and have that giddy feeling in my stomach. I want to gush about you with my friends, and annoy the crap out of them. I want to be heads over heels in love, like those stupid girls in movies. I want to see a sappy love quote and think, 'Oh, that's how I feel.'

"I also want to sprout wings and fly, but that's unlikely to happen either.  
Because love, like red bull, is bullshit. At least loving you is, Reid." He frowned at me so I continued. "But how about this? We hang out. We tell jokes. We laugh. We have fun. We call each other. We talk for hours. We hold each other. We kiss each other. I pretend like everything is fine. I pretend like we're in love."

"Now that's the biggest load of bullshit, _ever_," he commented, laughing to himself.

"Fine. I'm in love with you, Reid Garwin. How was that?" I asked, peeved.

"Not bullshit, that's for sure." And when he leaned in this time, I did kiss him. He moved so that he was laying over me and the kiss deepened before I pushed him off, leaving him to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" he yelped as his butt hit the ground. He glared daggers at me as I laughed at him.

"What's going on out here?" Sirius, who was currently living with us, taking my father's place as the man of the house, asked as he walked outside, as I laughed and Reid rubbed his bottom, which must have been hurting quiet badly.

"Oh, Reid simply fell," I giggled. Reid's glare intensified.

"She pushed me," he corrected.

"So the usual?" Sirius assumed, laughing to his self, a smirk wide on his face. He liked to refer to my conflicts with people as the "better part of his day". Whatever that meant.

"Oh, hush, and go do whatever the hell it is you do," I sneered sarcasticly.

As soon as Sirius was gone, Reid picked me up and twirled me until I was leaning over the edge of the deep end of the pool, Reid's arms the only things that kept me from falling over.

"Will you go out with me, Adrian Danvers?" he asked me, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"What is this? I say yes or you drop me?" I asked, pissed. "Well to bad for you, Reid Garwin! I accept!"

And quickly as I could I managed to reverse our positions and let him drop in to the pool with a rather large splash.

_Oh Ki,_

_What am I to do? I have a date with Reid tonight. Were going to a lovely restaurant—my favorite, in fact—and I don't know what to do. My mom knows the owner of the restaurant of course and she thought our "little date is going to be simply adorable". So my mother has nothing against it. And we have a "lovely reservation", whatever the woman means by that. There's no way out._

_Oh and did I mention, Sirius (may he rot in Hell) forbid Caleb from beating up Reid, so that stupid Garwin boy isn't going to be hospitalize anytime soon. Poor Caleb, he must be oh-so-heartbroken. He can't defend my honor on the rules of Satan—I mean Sirius. Ha, silly mistake it seems._

_Good-bye now, for I must dress for this horrendous occasion._

_Love and thanks,_

_Adrian N. Danvers_

I was putting in my second set of earrings (having gotten a second and third piercing at Easter) when Reid arrived. My beige dress felt uncomfortable with my turquoise accessories. Unfortunately, I was stuck going on this date courtesy of mom and Sirius.

I grabbed a fan I'd bought specifically for this occasion and made the descent out of my room and to my new personal hell—Reid Garwin.

"You look beautiful as usual, Andy," Reid commented using his "creative" new nickname for me (there was only so much time before someone decided to add a Y to the end of my initials and call me by that). That made for 12 nicknames. 13 if you counted princes

A

Aid

Adr

Adree

Drian

Anne

Nicky

Nick

Cole

Nicole

Danvers

A.N.D.

And now Andy.

It was sad how many shortenings people could come up with for Adrian. It was even sadder that people actually spent time to think them up. One of the many reasons it have a job: So that I don't have the time to mess with a person's name.

"Garwin, you don't look like you came of the street, for once." I don't know why I was being cold to him, but it might be that I was pissed at him for being with all of those sluts. That I was jealous.

Ha!

"So cold, for someone so hot," he teased, looking at me with sad, soft eyes. "Our ride is waiting my lady."

I took hold of his outstretched arm and he lead me (reluctantly on my part) to the waiting car and chauffeur.

**~At the Restraunt~**

Reid and I didn't talk much over the ride to the Roma D's Italia. It was the only of it's kind in Mass, the rest all located in Newport Beach, CA.

Of course, our waitress turned out to be very leggy and blond, though, surprisingly, Reid paid her no mind. His attention was, instead, focused between me and his menu.

"What can I get you?" the blond woman asked us.

"A Sprite with lime and a Coke with lemon please. And we'll have the Fettuccini Alfrado for the lady, and Spaghetti Bolognas for myself," Reid ordered for himself and me, having remembered my favorite meal here. "And I'd like a creaser salad for myself. And a small pizza as well."

He even remembered I hate salad! Well…maybe I should give him a chance…

The rest of dinner was spent talking and laughing and mocking other people. It basically went along the lines of this:

"Adrian, the guy with the fedora is checking you out."

"Oh my sweater-vest! I love fedoras!"

" 'Oh my sweater-vest'?"

"I said that? Dang… I really need to spend less time with Shawn."

"Shawn?"

"Short, little, fashion obsessed, blond pixy. Twin of my WE (worst enemy), and my BFF."

"So no reason to be jealous."

"Well, I don't know. I might just begin to _like_ girls like that."

"What? Oh, shit!"

"Kidding! Merlin, can you not take a joke, or something? You know you're the only one for me."

"Oh really? I'm the only one for you?"

"I did not just say that!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah ya did."

"Shut up."

"Make me…with your lips."

"Is that how you get your usual sluts to make out with you? 'Cause it won't work on me."

"Well darn! I thought It'd work."

"Shut up, Reid, and stop being sarcastic before I crake a rib."

"Yours or mine?"

"Oh my cross. Mini skirt and six inch heels… I didn't know whore's walked around in public."

"Red…cotton… for 20."

"Twenty on black lace… And I've got twenty more dollars."

"Keep the money down, and who ever has the most wins in the end gets the jackpot."

It was 14 to 13 and I was leading by one. It was 8:30 and there weren't many women left who I couldn't tell you what underwear they were wearing. Soon we'd either have to stop or move on to playing Boxers or Briefs. My purse was running low on money and we were only betting ones now. SO the game was ending.

"Purple polka-dots." I said, betting on our waitress who had come out to serve another table.

"Pink Victoria Secret Pink."

Reid used and it turned out he'd won. So now we were tied.

"Alright, you two, I hope your date went well. And it's all on the bill." The owner, Mrs. Teresa, had come out to personally give us our bill, but the look in Reid's eyes told me what I needed to know. She was the final point."

As she turned and left, we made our bets.

"Granny-panties." Reid.

"Bright red thong." Mio.

As Reid used, and her pants dropped, both of us stared with our jaws dropped to the floor. I'd won, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

I collected my winnings, slightly shocked by the horrific sight of the elder woman's ass, while Reid looked at the spot the woman had been, absolutely horrified.

"I never want to see that again. No more betting on older woman anymore," he said, finally snapping out of his trance and paying the bill.

"Agreed," I whispered counting my money and flattening it, before shoving it into my purse.

_Dear Ki,_

_You won't believe it. _

_Reid Garwin, the playboy of Ipswich, asked me to be his girlfriend. Can you believe it? Because I can't. And I said yes, which is even harder for me to believe._

_So now, I guess, I'm Reid Garwin's girlfriend. Damn._

_I have to go. I have got to write Shawn and tell her everything. She'll be uber-happy._

_Adrian N. Danvers_

_P.S. the Quittich World Cup is this year! And Shawn and her family invited me to sit with them in the Minister's area. Can you believe it?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Now we're broken on the floor," I sang, playing my guitar on my black bed.

"She just wants me to share her," Pogue sang, playing the set of drums I'd gotten at the beginning of the summer.

"It hasn't been this way before," Tyler sang, playing another guitar in my desk chair. 

"She just wants me to dare her," Reid sang, sitting behind me and helping me to play the guitar (as if I needed help, but it got him to do the hot be-behind-her-and-help-her manuver). 

Of course, we had to get Caleb into joining us so he sang the rest from his seat on the amp.

"The phone rings  
And she screams

"_Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do"  
_  
Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
True.  
It hasn't done a lot for you

And every time he held u close  
Yeah were you thinking of me  
When I needed you the most  
Well I hope that you're happy

The phone rings  
And she screams

"_Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do"  
_  
Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
True  
It's better when I bleed for you

I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart

_Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do_

Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
True  
It hasn't done a lot for you

It's better when I bleed for you  
It never was enough to do  
It hasn't done a lot for…."

"You are one talented group," Sirius complented from the door way, none of us having noticed his presents. "Although, I know that move, Reid, I was a player myself back in the day. Please pick a better spot to sit… Away from Adrian."

"What song was that?" my mom asked from next to her younger brother as Reid moved to sit on the floor in front of me.

"Stabe my back by the All-American Rejects," I told them before starting at my favorite song to which I sang.

"Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying"

"And that one?" she questioned, obviously amused.

"Angles on the Moon by Thriving Ivory. It's daddy's favorite song. So it's mine to," I told her, still playing the choris.

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying,_

_Cause I don't want to know._

_If I can't see the sun,_

_Maybe I should go._

_Don't wake me if I'm dreaming,_

_Of angels on the moon._

_Where everyone you never leaves to soon"_

Summer past quickly, days blending together in messes of Reid Garwin, memories we'd laugh at years in the future, and moments when things couldn't seem to ever improve. Like the summers before, I'd studied for the on coming school year and writen easys on every which topic, and made every which potin. I'd learned a new language bringing my total to (English, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Portiges, Aribic, Russian, French, Japaniess, and Latin) 13 (conting American, Canadian, and Austrealian). From time to time I'd visit my father at the first colony house and tell him about what was happening. I'd read him some of my articals sometimes, too.

On my plane ride Italy, where Shawn and her family were at their villa, flashes of the summer swam in my head.

Horse back riding mom.

Playing the guitar with Reid and Tyler.

Long days spent by the pool.

Late nights in my room with the boys playing poker and other games.

The summer gala my mom had hosted in our house.

Wedings to which my mom was a brides made for one of her old school friends.

Days I'd spend planing pranks with Sirius. Pranks I'd probably do with the Weasley twins.

Those moments spent in Reid's arms.

The camping trip I'd gone on with the boy's and Tyler's uncle.

The last moments I'd shared with Reid.

**~Flashback~**

"Reid…I have to go," I told him, as he hugged me infront of my house.

"I know…but what happens if I go back to the way…" If Reid was any other guy, I'd swear he'd be crying. But Reid never cried (at least not with people around).

"Reid…your right, you probably will become a man-whore again while I'm gone. It's who you are. So… I want this to work out, Reid. I want for us to work out. But 'us' can't with me at Hogwarts and you being you… So lets put our relationship on hold. And comeback to it next summer. If you still feel the same about me," I told him, "then we'll pick up where we left off. Okay?"

Reid cuped my face in one of his hands, and lifted my head. "Okay. As long as you still fell the same about me."

"We'll see about that," I teased, grinning. Even at thirteen, I knew Reid was the one. Or at least I thought so.

Reid grinned and kissed my lips quickly before pulling me into a tighter hug.

**~End of Flashback~**

It sucks to know the guy you could posibly be in love with is with so many other when your not around. Truly it does…but I understand his reasons. Or I knid of can. Reid and I cope in the same way: if we are sad or in pain, we'll distract our selves in whatever means posible. So he'll have week long flings with slutty girls and exersize the use of his power, while I cling to the little thins, the memories, and date older men.

I had this year planed. From September to November, I'd be with Cedric. From December to March, I'd be with Draco-effen-Malfoy. And I'd finish the year of with the school's head boy or a Hufflepuff perfect. Or better yet, lets wait and see.

So yeah, I can't be to pissed at Reid if I'm doing the same thing to him. And that really shows how simular we are. Although that doesn't mean much considering Seb and I are far more alike and we hate each other.

Fortunitly, I could still get the names of all the girls that Reid was with (through Tyler, of course) and get back at them (can it even be considered that?).

Oh, and no one said anything about not being able to entaganize my favorite Slytherin. Yes! This school year will be fun.

_Dear Mom,_

_My flight to Italy went well and I am now perfectly situated at Shawn's house. And, no, I have not gotten into a fight with Seb. Yet. The plan is that we'll be leaving tomarro via apporation. It'll be Shawn with her mom, Silvia, Seb with his dad, Pierce, and me with their very charming older brother, Shane. I was thinking of setting him up with Chandler, the daughter of…who was it now? Well anyways I was thinking of setting him up with Chandler Swavaki the daughter of the Russian friend of the family! Yes that's it! He's her age, 19, and he speaks fluent Russian, and… oh! I think she'll be at the cup! I can introduce them then._

_Because I can already tell your consered, I'm fine mother. I will remain in this state of "Fine" until further notice. I will not be afected by some _stupid_ boy. Even if said boy is Reid Charming Garwin. Who names their son that by the way? Charming? Did his mother really want to inflate his ego?_

_Back on topic… Tell the boys I love them and I miss them (and that goes for your brother too. _And_ Reid)._

_Tell Padfoot I'll record the game for him, and have Gorman meet me at Plateform nine and three quarters with my new help dog on September 1__st__._

_Love you load and miss you already,_

_Your favorite,_

_Adrian_

_P.S. I was kidding about the favorite part, Caleb!_

I'd gotten up early the next morning, parsly to send the letter to my mom of with the Everson family owl, and parsly because I couldn't sleep anylonger.

As I entered the kitchen, I was meet by Shane, who sat at the kitchen island drinking something from a mug. My guess was coffee.

"Morning, little psycotic Gryffindore," he greeted me, tired.

"Morning, ickle ex-Head Boy, Ravenclaw boy. May I enquire as to the use of the word psycotic?" I asked.

"You hand out with my sister, don't you?" I nodded. "See? Psycotic."

I laughed, completly understanding what he ment. Need I remind you that Shawn made me wake up extrea early on weekday mornings last school year and the year before just so she had a "workout bestie"? Or that she's more likely to cry over ruining a pair of shoes than being dumped? Or, better yet, that she's more likely to fall in love with a lable than a person? God I fell bad for her futer childeren.

"Your vocabulary…It is very…advanced, I guess. How aren't you a Ravenclaw because… well, I mean…Shawn tells me about how you have the highest marks in your year, your briliancey, and how much knolwdge you have… so what I mean is… why?" He stutered, more unsure how to say it than out of embaresment.

"Well Seb says the same thing about Sytherin, but the Sorting hat was an inch off my head when it proclaimed me a Gryffindor. I guess it's that I'm brilian, but I never think about the consiquences of my actions, and most of my knowledge was abtained through watching someone do it or my experience. My mom says there are three types of people in the world: those who learn through books; thouse who learn from watching some one else; and those who have to walk up to the electric fence and touck it to understand that it's bad. Or something like that. And I might be Slytherin-ish (a cheat, vain, idealistic, rude, unfriendly, and… Slytherin-ish), but I still believe in the 'treat people the way you want to be treated' shabang. And though I'm loyal to death, that's only for sertain people. Others I would gladly through infront of a train for those I'm loyal to. My brother is among them." He was the one to laugh now.

"So…more guts than sence?" he asked.

"Being raised with four guys and somehow falling in love with the badboy one who Caleb would never aprove of does that to you," I joked, poring myself a cup of coffee.

"Your 13 and in love? How does that work?" he mused.

"I don't know. He's Reid fricken Garwin. He's hot, blond, rich, and… well he can be a complete asshole somethimes but…I don't know. He's different. With me that is. And…he's got the charisma, the charm that makes ever want to be with him. And it sucks sometimes. Like when I'm at Hogwarts, because he's not and…it's open season the moment I'm gone." I siped my coffee, letting a silence slide in.

"Your single, right? I mean, that's what Shawn always tells me so I'd only hope she's right. Because I know this girl who I think could totally be your type," I told him breaking the silence I'd put apon us.

"Okay, what's this girl like?"

"She's pure-blood, Russian, a high end modle so she's completely rich, but she's funny and sweet, and she likes to think of me as the little sister she never had, and she's just an all around good person. Oh, and she's a Quittich fanatic," I told him before grabing his wand and putting two pancakes with cheeze-cake in between, topped with grilled pineapple slises with hot-buterscotch with some special ingredients mixed in, and whipped-cream on top in front of me.

"Now why can't I have something like that for breakfast?" He joked, trying to get at my food. I threatened him with his wand.

We spent the rest of the morning joking and laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own The Covenant. If I did I would be the richest self made 14 year old in existence and I sure as hell would not be being discouraged about going back to school on the 25. Fortuity, I do own Adrian, Shawn, and Seb and all my other OC. And I so own Adreid!**

Okay, I'm not stupid, and I know for a fact that you all watched, or at least (if you live under a rock) heard about what happened from someone. SO I can get away with telling you the more important shit that went on.

We got the site that the Cup would be held at, and we built a tent. And, Shawn, being Shawn, made us all change out of our "dirty tent building clothing" in to "nice, Quittich watching attire". See, Shane's comment about me being psychotic wasn't so far from the truth. How do I put up with her when we share a dorm? How'd Seb survive being her twin?

She had me in high-heels, low-rise skinny jeans, a stripped tiered tank, 3/ 4 Sleeve Boyfriend Blazer, a crystal beaded clutch, a mermaid-orb necklace, a matching ring, and a long beanie cap. My hair was streaked green, and my nails were painted green. She'd even put green and silver eye make-up on me, and shoved me into a green tutu. I was all for the Irish winning, if only because they were who I'd placed my money on.

Shawn, herself, was in a red Marc Jacob's ruffle trimmed top, a red leather jacket, torn light skinny jeans, red high-heels with a red over-sized purse, and red accessories. Her make up was red as well, though she wore no tutu or had streaked her blond hair. She was, as Seb referred, "peeve approved", though she claimed she was "Hot Guy Approved". Her out-fit spelled out "slut in training" and I knew she only supported Bulgaria for Krum.

Of course, I decided Shawn had lost her marbles when she followed the boys in standing up when the Bulgarian's mascots came out. It took all my strength to hold Seb down. Though it took even more to get Shane to.

All in all, we all know that I won the big bucks over the game results. Thank you Slytherins for letting me rob you of your money because you gamble with Adrian Danvers! Mwahahahaha!

And than Hell broke lose.

I'd been sleeping in my usual choice of pajamas (one of my dad's shirts, in this case a purple button down long-sleeve, and underwear, black cheekies with wings on the butt as of this instant), when suddenly, some one tossed me over their shoulder and ran out of the tent.

Now, modesty has never been my best quality. Partly because it's one of those many things I lack. But Seb was running for the forest with me on one shoulder, and Shawn on the other in her rolled up cheer-shorts and sports bra combo. And even with everyone else being preoccupied with running way from the disaster that was a-flame, people we're looking. Grown men were admiring, and I was staring to wish I'd warn pants to bed. It was like a bad beginning of _Law & Order: SVU_.

Behind us, muggles were floating 10 feet off the ground, tents were going up in smoke, and the whole place was in chaos. If I wasn't on Seb's shoulder, I would have pissed my pants. But I didn't because my mother had thought me manners, and it's be awkward to walk around with a wet crotch…in a forest.

Apparently, Shawn's mother never thought her the same manners. This was just another one of those days were I wonder if she was taught manners at all.

I could almost see Seb puke in disgust because his sister pissed on him. Only he was to scared to react to little details such as being peed on. If it had been any other day…

We rode far into the forest on Seb's back, until finally, we came to a deserted clearing. Seb tossed us down, looking at his shoulder that his sister had pissed on in disgust, before pulling his wand out from his pocket.

I pulled my wand out from the bun I'd poked it through, my hair cascading down my back in plump curls as the bun unraveled. I usually sleep on my stomach or my side so my wand wouldn't break during my sleep and this way I'd always have it on me. Plus, it kept my hair in a twirly bun and my hair holds the shape of long fat curls in the morning.

Shawn looked between us, as if shocked that we actually had our wands on us. Or maybe it was how conspicuously we'd hidden them in plain sight. With a sigh, she laid back on her back, her wand back in the tent.

"So, what are we waiting for?" she mused, her eyes closed and her arms behind her head.

I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach as I pulled my iPhone from the pocket on the back of my underpants, and dialed the house phone.

"Hello?" Caleb's voice answered on the third ring.

"Caleb? Can you put mom on?" I asked.

"Sure, on minute."

I could here shuffling on the other line and waited for my mom's voice.

"Hello, darling."

"Mommy, something's wrong. Muggles are floating, tents are burning, and…" my voice cut off as the sound of screams drew my attention to the sky.

Were the Dark Mark shown brightly in the night sky.

And suddenly, I was screaming too.

**Results of the World Cup**

_**For all of you who missed Quittich World Cup, the Irish won. But it was Bulgaria's own Victor Krum who caught the snitch. For all of you who, like me, betted on the Irish, I hope you enjoy your winnings. And for those of you who hoped for Bulgaria…well there's always next year.**_

_**But the more startling event happened after the cup was over. The Irish men were already drunk in their pride when it happened. A Death Eater attack.**_

_**It seems some old "Noble" English men got to drunk to see sense and decided to act as they would before You-Know-Who's disappearance. The World Cup got a taste of the old days it seems. Those good old days that make you glade we left the mother country behind in our quest for freedom.**_

_**Muggles were floating, tents were burning, and whole mobs of people (children and coward mostly) were running in terror for a place to hide. And the good old Boy-Who-Lived was among them. Terror raised farther when the Dark Mark lit the night sky. But who did it?**_

_**Well, it seems the British have turned on there precious Chosen One once it was found that it was his wand that conjured the hideous sight. And what's more, Barty Crotch, once the Head of Magical Law Enforcement gone work-ohilic, further accused his own house-elf of using a wand once the elf was found and Harry Potter was proven incapable of such advance magic. Does anyone less smell something fishy going on with this whole commotion, or is it just me?**_

_**One more house-elf is out of work, one man we all used to look up to is walking down the path of the loony-flons, and reporters everywhere have a story of a lifetime.**_

_**UP and Out America! This is Adrian Danvers with your eyewitness report! **_

My report on the World Cup stayed in print for three whole weeks as Shawn, Seb, and I got ready to return to Hogwarts. Not only that, but it seems some Brits started reading American news papers, because at Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3 /4, several women pointed me out to their children. Or maybe they'd just seen me in my PJs.

Any ways…

Shawn had found my stash of "Dear Ki" s and decided it be a great Idea to make a sort of "Ask Alice" column with then. Girls writing to Ki, and having "Ki" answer back.

"Oh come on, Nicks!" she yelled at me. "You could do the death and family problems, I could do the fashion and friend problems, and we could get Seb to write the boy and self problems! It'd be great!"

"Shawn, have you learned how to use an 'inside voice'?" I wondered, shooting my friend a look.

"Oh, stop trying to change the subject! It's a great idea! And, you know what?" I rolled my eyes, having heard her answer for this several times before. "Girls everywhere would be thankful for us! We'd be secretly loved by everyone! Can't you just see it my way for once?"

"Shawn, I saw it your way with waking up two hours early every morning for the last two years to exercise. I saw it your way when you suggested we play 'I never…' for the thousandth time. I saw it your way when you decided we wouldn't stop shopping yesterday until we'd maxed out your credit card. I refuse to see things your way now."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! !"

"ONLY IF SEB AGREES!" I shouted, regretting ever having said hello to the girl.

Shawn's smile grew to a catastrophic size as she darted of faster than I'd ever seen her move before (even at shoe sale) to find her brother.

I let out a sigh of relief to have her gone, as I dropped into my seat in the train, not even bothering to put my trunk away.

Zeus, my new Rotwiler, looked up at me from where he laid on the floor. He had both paws raise obove his head as if trying to cover his ear and was looking up at me with tired eyes.

"I know how you fell, Z. one chat with Shawn can were you out for the rest of the day."

And off to Hogwarts we go.


	9. Chapter 9

Third year passed in a blur of jokes, days in which I'd write reports during class, nights spent prancing with the Weasly twins, and meals with the Slytherins. Fake dating Draco was the funniest "game" I'd ever come up with. Between the romantic dates at Hogsmead, and how furious Harry seamed to get when he saw us together (he was like some jealous ex-boyfriend with the lengths he'd go to just to break us up), I couldn't find a reason to break up with him.

Being the only non-British Journalist reporting on the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a plus. Some of my articles were internationally known, and some had apparently reached the hands of Victor Krum.

"YOU!" he shouted one morning in the Great Hall one morning as I sipped from my coffee mug, grumpy as a hung over bitch and still only half awake (Shawn's ability to be perky in the morning still not having worn off on me).

I turned to him tiredly, raising one eyebrow, before putting the back of my hand to my mouth as I yawned. "What?" I sighed, putting my coffee cup to my lips once more and sipping.

"I vant you to interview me. And not publish lies like that other reporter. So my country men can here what is really happening," he told me, pushing Blaise (who'd been sitting next to me) aside and sat down. "So my mother proud."

"Honey, I write for global newspapers, not the tabloids. The people don't need to here some stupid made up shmut sorry when they read the news in the morning. They _want_ the truth. Not the lies that whore is feeding them. Lies don't protect them. They don't keep the people aware of what's going on in the world. That's not what they _need_. They _need_ to know what is going on so if something happens, they can protect themselves and _their_ _families_." I hissed. "So why lie to them? I'll interview, and it'll be one good enough to send home to mommy."

I went back to drinking my coffee after that.

Fleur found out from a friend who had a mutual friendship with one friend of Krum's that I'd done an interview with Krum and published it in some major Bulgarian inquirer that actually consisted of whole truths and absolutely no fiction. She requested an interview that I published in the major French newspaper (via a connection of my own). Word spread well enough after that to get all the way to Cedric and Hermione. Luna got any and all of my reports and interviews published in her fathers magazine. And of course, I gave all my reports and interviews to international newspapers.

I went to the Yule Ball with George, though. That proved entertaining. We spiked the punch bowl with Muggle booze and he, Fred and I sat back and watched the others get drunk off their asses on an alcohol their bodies weren't used to the strength of, our never emptying cups (an invention of my own) keeping us sober. To say it was a laugh would be the understatement of the century. My memory of it was immediately copied and put in my pensive for later use.

On the side of all the reports and dating and prancing we were doing, Shawn and I worked towards becoming anamgi, an idea Sirius had planted in my head during the summer, between my dates with Reid, time spent with the boys, reading for the coming school year, and the late nights spent gambling or game playing that he'd been invited to join in (leaving Caleb the only person in the house who knowingly didn't join). By the third task I'd mastered my form of some Pit-bull/Doberman/Rottweiler cross. Shawn was a black cat with white paws, belly, mouth, and tip of her tail. Seb had eventually joined in, turning into a water snake.

Being a dog was fun. People love dogs, want to pet them, feed them, and play with them. Sneaking around, though, was hard considering my size. And I started having the urge to chase things I normally wouldn't. And I began thinking about sneaking doggy bacon treats for snacks. (They actually aren't that bad)

I could hear and smell better, too.

The most epic part of the year came right before we were supposed to come home: The dramatic break-up to my "relationship" with Draco.

"How _dare_ you!" I shrieked. Then pointing an accusing finger at Shawn and Draco… "How _dare_ you both!"

"_Adrian_!" Draco shouted back, the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall on us.

"_OH_, don't you dare yell at me, _ferret boy_." Weather it'd being an imposer acting as Moody or not, that joke would live on well into our adult years. It had become some type of legion throughout the year. "_You_ cheated on _me_, remember. And with my best friend no less!"

We were all struggling to control our masked facades so we wouldn't ruin the dramatics by laughing, though Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and Seb were snorting and chucking under their breaths.

"How could you?" I sounded dejected at this point, forced tears starting to roll softly down my cheeks.

"Adrian, I can—" Draco started coming closer. Knowing none of us could hold it in much longer, I moved away from him, closer to the door.

"No, Draco. No you can't. I never want to see your face again." I turned walking to the door of the Great Hall. Then, turning, I looked at him. "Goodbye Draco. Shawn. We're through. I'm done with the two of you."

My voice cracked over the last part as I tried to hold in my laughter, though everyone else probably thought it was out of misery.

"Adrian, wait!" Shawn cried running towards me as I slipped between the doors.

Once we were far enough away, we erupted into a fit of laughter.

My summer was spent between home and the Order's headquarters. Most the Weaslys didn't like me. Or should I say Ron, Ginny, and the parents didn't like me. Bill thought I was hilarious and love my take on global news. Charlie enjoyed trying to find something to do that might scare me (since dragons, horror, and Snape wouldn't do the job), and would take back multiple copies of some if the most truthful newspapers I provided from all over the world back with him to Romania. And of course the twins fought over (jokingly) which of them would marry me.

After having compared British Wizarding news with American's news, Sirius expects me to bring a fresh paper every visit. And of course, he wanted anything new I'd written. I ended up bringing him a laptop and introducing him to the wonders of blogging, YouTube, and online gaming.

At home it was much the same as the summer before: Dates with Reid, and late nights betting and gambling and daring with friends. Sometimes, I'd drag one of my boys with me to go see Sirius.

Then Harry arrived one day when I'd brought Reid with me. I'd never seen someone mistake Reid for Draco before.

Harry was yelling at Ron and Hermione about not telling him about this place, and Reid was playing his new favorite game of "Guess Adrian's underwear in 20 questions, Garwin style", something he'd come up with after snooping around in my room one day while I was in the shower.

"Cotton?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Are they lacy?" he asked, smirking as he thought something over.

"No."

His face fell for a moment, obviously disappointed that what ever he'd been thinking of was wrong.

"Are there buttons?"

"Yep."

"Boy shorts?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes, "of course your hinASS."

"Ah, ah, ah. Short answers only." I laughed. "Blue?"

"No."

"Purple?"

"Yes."

"Print?"

"Yes."

"Green print?" he asked smiling widely.

"Yes," I sighed. His grin grew.

"Spirals?"

"Nope."

"Pokka-dot?"

"No."

"A cute panda with Kiss my sass written in silver sharpie on the ass?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I like your underwear," he teased, pulling to him so that I was straddling him. "And I liked it even more this morning when you were walking around with out your pants on."

"Cheater," I hissed as his lips pressed against mine.

"You still love me." He kissed me some more.

"I wouldn't go as far as _love_," I smirked, teasing him

"Nu-uh, you loooovvvee me," he mumbled in between kissing me.

"And I was actually beginning to think you'd grown out of being a dumb blond," I told him, kissing him passionately. "Guess I was wrong…"

"AND WHY THE HELL IS MALFOY HERE?"

Reid and I turned to see a very red faced Harry glaring at us. Then Reid turned back to me, smirking.

"So who's this Malfoy he's talking about and were are they?"

I laughed, hitting him in the chest. "Perv."

Reid and I went on nightly dates that summer, sometimes going to see movies, Nicky's or whatever restraunt one of us (mostly me) had a craving for. A couple of times we swam in the pool at night or went to a drive-in with his mother and one of her many Ken Dolls.

It was one hell of a summer.

And then it came time to go back to school.

My fourth year was frustrating. One month in and I knew all about Umber-Toad's detention's and was writing a book of interview's from her victims that I planed to publish at the end of the year (that way she couldn't kill me). And then, one month in, I opened my damn mouth and spoke back.

"Did you know that statistics show that women who were improperly taught DADA or should I say simply read it from a book without ever actually doing are much likely to be a victim in a violent crime and more likely to end up more heavily beaten or worse dead, than someone who was taught DADA by trial and error learning. And that by having us learn by purely doing, you are 100% responsible for any one of us females who becomes a victim to a mugging, rape, relationship abuse, or murder," I said standing up. "Studies also show that in this last month alone, Hogwarts has dropped from 5th _best_ DADA program in the world, to _the absolute worst_ program you can put your child in. And that next year, first years will be basically non-existence with multiple of the students you already see here being transferred, all because you are fueling their parents worst fears that their child will not get an adequate enough education to know how to defend themselves?"

"Miss—"

"Danvers. Adrian Danvers. My father is one of the most well known lawyers for wizards _and_ muggles. My family name _in it's self_ is one of the most powerful in the _entire_ wizarding world. My mother is Evelyn _Black_-Danvers, I'm sure you know her considering you were in here year. And if you think I'll stand to be taught in some lame ass manor, you, Deloris, are sorely mistaken."

"Detention!" she screamed as I started packing my things.

"You have _no right_ to order me around, you _petty pink toad_ that you are. Every wizarding school brings something to the table, something to brag about, when it comes to their DADA programs. Some teach the Dark Arts, some hold the title of having one of the top self-defense programs, and others simply have the top curriculum. Because of _you_, a school in which the headmaster is _know_ for how he defeated one of the darkest wizards of the last era and leading the fight against another, holds _nothing_ of which is dignified enough to brag about except for some dead beat teacher who is only skilled in some if the darkest forms of torcher and is, _by no means_, qualified enough to even be teaching. You give me a detention, and I'll take this to my type of court. American court, in which you will face a jury of your peer's, of _teachers_, and I will take _every_ eyewitness, victim and photographs of such treatment onto the stand and you will be sentenced. Don't you dare even try giving me a detention again."

I grabbed my things, walking out of the class before turning around.

"Oh and word of the wise, next time you decide the throw words like detention around, cheek first to see if they in anyway affiliated with global news before you do. And make sure they're not one of the smartest people at Hogwarts, either," I smirked. "Adrian Danvers, globally renown reporter. I bid you ado."

The rest of the year was a lot of me doing homework assignments to have Shawn turn them in, and only showing up on test days. The rest of the time, I was traveling, seeing the sights. Dumbledore let me, since I spread the word of the order while I did so, and met with some of the top government officials while I did so.

I, also, joined Dumbledore's army, so to keep up with my DADA studies. The twins had gotten me to go with, and the look if shock on Harry's face when he saw me there instantly made it worth it.

I did my first report on Harry Potter shortly after. "The Life of the Boy Who Just Won't Die" and "What Really Happened At The Third Task" was two of the reports that came from me finally talking to my brother.

I also started blogging. I had a blog about the big things: politics, violence, news, and the sort. I had another blog for personal stuff: the things I saw, things I did, and things that blew my mind. It was like a journal to just keep people posted with.

I was enjoying something for the first time ever. And people wanted to read something that wasn't just what's happening in the news. I was telling them about the petty crimes, violent acts, or murders that never made it to the big time news. I was putting emotions in it, telling my side of things in it instead of some emotionless blah that came from someone else's. Rumors, word of the mouth, people's thoughts. I was finally putting to words what the people where felling and not just what was going on. And I was enjoying doing so.

And then the battle of the Department of Ministry's happened and I was being flown back home to burry Sirius in a bodiless grave next to my father's empty casket.

Earlier in the week, I'd broken I don't know how many rules, and grabbed Harry so he could be here, too, to bury what remained of his godfather.

My mother was an emotional wreck. She had already lost one brother, and, basically, lost her husband, and now she was burring the memory of her other brother. I'd hidden all drugs and alcohol in the house, but she always seemed to find more to drowned her self into oblivion in. I don't how Caleb will be able to do it next year. Alone.

We stood in front of the hole in the ground: Reid, Tyler, and I. Reid's arms were around me, holding my back to his chest as he whispered soft, sweet nothing in my ear. Tyler stood close, with my mother and Caleb farther back, and Harry on my other side. Everyone else was far enough away for me to be able to see in my peripheral vision.

I knew Remus was here, too. But I wasn't sure about anyone else in the Order.

Tears were in the eyes of many as the Speaker or Pastor or whatever he was said his words. Tears fell quickly from my right eye, my left producing them at a slower pace. They'd been red and puffy since I found out the fate Sirius had been dealt. I held a soft black cloth to my face, not letting anyone see the snot seeping from my nose or let my tears lead paths all the way down my face.

As I looked at the headstone, I knew Reid, Tyler, and my plans to go road tip next week would be sped up to tomorrow. I needed out of here. And I wasn't to sure about going back to Hogwarts.

Sirius Black

_Loving Brother_

_Loyal Friend_

_Lacking Example_

_Legendary Prankster_

_We will miss you, our shaggy dog_

It wasn't until later that I'd notice that my Bambi patronus was now a black Grim like dog.


End file.
